


Dichtung

by apfelhalm



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seine Lippen bewegen sich lautlos zu den Worten in seinem Kopf, seine Finger tappen den Rhythmus dazu.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichtung

Seine Lippen bewegen sich lautlos zu den Worten in seinem Kopf, seine Finger tappen den Rhythmus dazu. Da ist ein Gedicht versteckt - zwischen Friedrichs Schulterblättern, in der Ansammlung von Sommersprossen auf seiner rechten Schulter, in der kleinen Narbe an seiner Seite - und Johann gedenkt es zu finden.   
"Dichter ... die haben immer nur das Eine im Kopf", sagt Friedrich mit einem leisen Schnauben. Doch er zieht Johann an sich, die Haut noch immer warm von ihrem Liebesspiel, flüstert Worte in sein Ohr. Und seine Finger hinterlassen ein Muster auf Johanns Brust, das sich fast wie ein Herzschlag anfühlt.


End file.
